Confessions to a Stag
by brick-red-wall
Summary: Lily Evans has so much on her mind. Including one James Potter. So she takes a walk on the grounds and meets a stag. [oneshot]


**This just popped into my head one night and I decided that I had to write it. It is my first one-shot and I hope you like it. R&R!**

_**Edit: I was just reading this today, and since our English lesson was about sentence variety, I was noticing how a lot of the sentences start the same. So I decided this needed to be edited.**_

Lily had so much on her mind that night. It was the middle of May and all the stress of N.E.W.T.'s was upon her and the rest of the 7th years.

She decided to take a walk around the lake to clear her mind. After everyone went to sleep she crept away, knowing otherwise her friends would ask questions.

She went out the portrait hole and quickly made her way to the Entrance Hall, avoiding Filch and his annoying cat, Mrs. Norris.

The large oak doors opened with a strong push and she walked out onto the grounds.

A cool breeze was blowing but it felt good on her face.

As she neared the lake, she saw a stag drinking from Hagrid's chickens' water trough. She slowly walked toward it as not to scare it away.

The stag let her get near enough for her to pet him..

"You're so handsome," Lily whispered. The stag moved its head with her hand.

"My life is so confusing," Lily whispered to the stag, "James Potter is such a jerk, he makes me so sick." The stag pulled its head away.

"Oh, but he is so adorable and funny and sweet to me," The stag nuzzled her.

"You're quite handsome too." She started petting the stag again.

"I hate how James is so good at everything without even trying. He's so lucky. He never studies and does his homework at breakfast the day it's due," she said with a sigh.

Then she could have sworn the stag winked at her. She grinned. "His hair is so . . . it looks so soft and is so cute the way it sticks out all over the place. He has this nervous habit where he always runs his hand through it. I used to think that he did it to look cool, like he just came off the Quidditch pitch. . . ." She sighed again.

"His eyes. . . They really are gorgeous, even with his glasses. I could stare in them all day, if he didn't take it personally. It would make his ego so much bigger, and he has already done a fine job of deflating it." She looked into the stag's eyes. "Funny," She whispered, "They look a lot like yours."

She paused before sighing again and continuing.

"He's got a fine body, too," she grinned. "It's from all that Quidditch. He plays like he was born to fly. I envy him for that, too. I get motion sickness. End up puking is what I do, no winning any games for me."

Just then a werewolf howl was heard through out the night. Lily shuddered. "That must be Remus. I hope he's okay. Though I have always wondered if Pettigrew, Sirius, and James do anything to help him. I would guess they do, but only God knows what." She shuddered again. "I hope James doesn't get hurt. I have never told him how I feel, or that, that I think his hair is sexy."

The werewolf howled again.

"I better get back into the castle. And, if you ever talk to James, could you, maybe, somehow tell him that I don't hate him, and that, I... really like him. Just not any thing else." She smiled gratefully and turned around to go inside, thinking to herself of the possibilities that the stag could tell James _anything_.

"What if he already knows?" a deep, male voice asked from behind her.

She spun around. "Potter! Don't you know how rude it is to eavesdrop on people's conversations?" she asked. She could feel a blush coming up from her neck and couldn't look James in the eye.

"Yes, I do have manners. That is why I don't eavesdrop."

"Then how would you know...?" She trailed off.

"Animagus," he stated simply, and Lily realized he must be the stag she just confessed to.

"Shit," she whispered.

"I didn't know you thought my hair was sexy." He grinned.

"Shut up."

"What? I am just stating facts."

"Shut up and sod off," she said with a sneer.

"Come on Lil. Why do you never believe anything I say?" he asked

'Why are you bringing something completely irrelevant into the conversation?" she retorted vehemently.

"Why can't you answer my question?"

"I hate you," she said with a glare.

He smirked. "Nah!"

Lily sighed. "You never give up do you?"

"Not with you."

By then, they were almost inches apart, and James leaned in and kissed Lily.

And that was when Lily decided that she was glad she made confessions to a stag.

**Please review!!**


End file.
